The Hundred Plus Two?
by QuacksterTheDuck
Summary: Two Females life changed the moment they ended up on the ark. With no clue how it happened, They have to adjust to the life. With the knowledge of the ark fading from them can they survive this torn society? (Mostly just two authors messing around)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Soooooo...**_

 _ **A little background info, this is suppose to be humorous for us and we decided to start it as a prequel, kind of, to the series and then, hopefully, go into the series which will be slightly changed and then we'll probably head into our assumptions of season three because the hiatus of the show is just to long. The two main characters are OC's and I believe we have a total of five to six Oc's who will be introduced. The Actual Characters do Make an appearance, Either by mention or are physically in this. And... And One of the mains might be a bit OOC, Sorta, I mean for all we know he might not be either, we just love messing with the character. The summery explain a bit of whats happening and I hope so does this. If there is any confusion feel free ask questions, We'll either respond in the next chapter or in a PM.**_

 _ **Alright, Well I hope you guys enjoy this as much as we did when we wrote it and let us know what you think. The Next chapter should be posted tonight or tomorrow.**_

* * *

 _ **Also we don't own (Except the plot) and well you guys know the drill**_

* * *

"Jess….?" A short half-Asian female dragged out her friend's name, staring in wonder at the new scenery. The two were in a long metal hallway, silver walls engulfing them. She glanced at her friend who was staring out a large glass pane. It was black outside, aside the mini white dots floating around everywhere. It was obvious where they were, though she refused to admit it. Her dark-brown eyes darted back to her unmoving companion. "Jess?" She cautiously took a step forward, her black converse making a thumping sound against the metal floor. Jessica slowly brought her arm forward, pointing to the outside.

"Space!" She exclaimed, tightening her grip on Quackster. _That poor duck…_ the shorter girl thought in pity to the stuffed toy. Isabella rolled her eyes at her friend, pacing forward, she grabbed – or attempted to – the other girl's wrist, though at the time of impact, there was a loud siren ringing throughout the halls. It was an alarm.

Not a minute later, men dressed in black padding surrounded the two, now frightened girls. As an automatic response to the threat, the brunette female broke into a fighting stance – because damn it, she's a black belt! Isabella stood in horror behind her friend, frightened for their lives as she saw electric batons in each of the guard's grips.

"Do you remember anything I taught you?" The former martial arts student asked the black haired girl. There was a moment of silence before her answer.

"…No! Because you never taught me anything!" She could hear the disbelief in her friend's squeaky voice, making her fear obvious.

"Oh…right. We never had those lessons…" Jessica trailed off in thinking before snapping back to the people who were about to attack. _I can't take them all at once…there's just too many,_ she thought in anger. "Belle!" She cried out, hearing a squeak from behind.

"Um…yeah?" She asked.

"Do you, by chance, possibly, maybe, hopefully…."

"What, Jess!?" She screeched, agitated.

"Do you have a bo?" She asked, wishing to have some sort a weaponry. Another moment of silence arose before Isabella's voice rang through, sounding more astonished than before.

"Does it _look_ like I have a fucking bo?!" She yelled. The girl swore her head was about to explode; suddenly they were in space…surrounded by men with _electric_ batons…and possibly about to die.

 _Worth a shot,_ Jessica thought, getting ready to beat the crap out of the guards. _But I can't fight these guys while still looking out for Isabella._ As realization began to sink in, she yelled back the dumbest thing she could've said.

"Belle…run."


	2. Chapter 2

The metal door flew open just as the medical assistant was leaving. Soon enough, Isabella flew in, giving me an unwelcomed hug. When she pulled away, she was asking questions like a fast-forward tape; I couldn't follow. In an attempt to shut her up, I grabbed her shoulders and yelled into her face.

"Isabella Destiny Margaret!" Her face, which was filled with worry not a second ago, was overcome with shock. "Um…Belle?" Snapping out of her bewildered state, she looked back at me, her dark brown eyes shining with mischief. "Belle. What. Is. Going. On?" I demanded, shaking her shoulders with each syllable.

"We're on The Ark." She breathlessly blurted. My mind was running wild. My first question being something more than just a 'what?'. Not a second later two figures sauntered through the opening to the cell. My light-brown eyes darted towards them as I rose abruptly from the uncomfortable bed. They approached me as my eyebrows shot up, eyes bulging.

"Hello, Jess…or should I call you Jessica?" One of the men asked; Jaha. He had a small smile as he stretched out his large hand for a shake.

"Jess is…fine…" I was still bewildered as I took hold of the outstretched hand.

"Good. My name is Thelonious Jaha and I'm the chancellor of this community." _I know that…_ I thought, almost laughing out loud at the irony. He gestured to the other figure…Kane! "This is one of the council members, Marcus Kane." _Yeah, I know that too…_ I had to catch myself again before laughing. "He's present because…" _Oh shit…_ "you took out almost a fourth of his guard and he wanted to see who it was that took out so many men... We will also be interrogating you tomorrow morning, so rest up." Jaha turned his heels and marched out of the cell, not before giving a nod to Isabella. Kane followed behind after taking a long moment to glare in my direction…. I turned back to my friend who was grinning ear-to-ear, perched on the stiff mattress. A tension filled the room while we stared at each other.

"We're on the Ark." She repeated. She bit her lip and I automatically knew what was running through her mind. I decided not to let her Bellarke fantasies get the best of her, so I lifted my Agents of Shield shirt to show off my new battle scar.

"Battle scar!" I cried out, enthusiastically. I pointed to the burn placed on my lower left stomach, grinning like a maniac. She laughed nervously, asking me how I got it…..

* * *

 _Flashback_

The minute the short girl bolted for an exit, one of the guards began to run after her. Oh no you don't! The brunette thought as she moved swiftly to block him. The hallways are narrow enough to the point where she could easily stop any of the guard to continue on through the corridor. They began to attack a couple at a time, when suddenly a bolt of pain rushed through her body. She was hit in the lower left stomach with one of the electric batons. Turning to the aggressor, she angrily knocked him off his feet, straddled him, and began to punch him multiple times in the face. After about four hits, Jessica was hit from the back by the bottom of a handgun, knocking her out cold.

* * *

 _ **Well, there's chapter two and most chapters will consist of two sections. we were originally goin to do a section a chapter then we realized that would be so many chapters**_

 _ **Let us know what you think, so we can determine if its worth to continue to post.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapters start to get longer after this, I promise_**

* * *

I couldn't believe she took out so many of those guards. I mean, they had electric batons on them. Thank god she came out with barely any injuries. She continued to tell me how she woke up in this cell, getting treated by one of the medical assistances. I had a couple questions, myself. She paused, noting I wasn't paying much attention anymore.

"Isabella?" She asked, expecting me to join in on her conversation, hands on hips.

"Yeah?" I nodded, absentmindedly.

"What happened to you whe-" I cut her off, a little upset, but I tried not to show it.

"What was I supposed to do after I left? Look for some kind of hiding spot? How would we have found each other once you beat those guards? How would I even know if you were captured or not?!" I asked, agitated.

"Well, yeah pretty much." She explained with a huff. She also ignored my last question. "So what happened? You got caught?"

"Um…funny story actually…." I gave her my evil smile.

* * *

 _Flashback Again…_

Isabella sprinted through the halls, her long black hair trailing behind her, taking a left and right and through some other corridors before almost taking another turn. Before she knew it, she was butt first on the floor with an aching nose. Heart racing and out of breath, she cautiously looked up. A man in medium-short black hair stood tall as a middle-aged woman came up behind him.

"Kane, she was dying! What else was I supposed to do?" She asked, only just noticing the young woman sitting on the floor after Kane had stopped short.

"And that's that…" She finished her story with a smirk.

* * *

"No…way…" I had no voice, I didn't know how to respond. "You met Kane and Abby first!?"

"And Jaha…" She added shyly. My sarcastic rage was at its peak and I started squeaky yelling before I realized it.

"So you met Jaha, Kane, and Abby, _before me_?!" I screeched unbelievably. She nodded. "But…Kane…and…Abby…." I pouted. It wasn't fair, that was my ship. _My_ ship!

"Well, I'm sorry! How the hell was I supposed to know we are on The Ark and that I was gonna be interrogated first!?" She questioned, slightly annoyed. I shrugged.

"So…did you tell them they're on a show?" She looked at me incredulously. "What?" I tilted my head and made my curious pout.

"God, Jess! Do you really think I'd tell them something like that!? I may _look_ dumb but I'm not!" Her hands were flailing around, trying to prove her point.

"Well…I mean you did try your Lord of the Rings ring on Kane and Abby to see if you could disappear." My bluntness was showing. She made her dinosaur sound 'ugh' loudly and climbed to the top bunk. "You're going to bed already?" I asked. She decided to ignore my question with a question of her own. One that made me pout again.

"I see Quackster is missing, what happened?"

"They took him." I grunted, crossing my arms and plopping myself in the bottom bunk. The last thing I heard from her was 'That sucks…' before I fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay a quick heads up with an OC we introduce, well we may have borrowed a certain vampire whom is not a vampire but author number two insisted, and thats why i need to stop introducing her to shows._**

* * *

 _Time Lapse; Next Morning_

There was a loud slam of a door opening as I shot out of bed, my forehead banging the top bunk. _Ow…_ I thought as I absentmindedly rubbed the, most-likely, red spot. I looked towards the door where Jaha was standing with two guards, one of them had a black eye and cut on his lip….it was the one I nearly beat to death. _Oh shit…._ I thought. It was becoming even more awkward the longer I stared at him. I tore my eyes to Jaha again. He smiled a kind smile and gestured for me to follow. I stood, still in my Agents of Shield t-shirt, black jeans, and torn-purple converse. Before I walked through the door to follow behind the chancellor, I looked back into the room. Isabella was nowhere to be seen. A dull panic crept up on me as I turned back to Jaha. Deciding not to say anything that might put me in a bad position, I kept up as he led me to, what I assumed was going to be, the council room.

When we arrived to said room, I noticed there were already two people in there along with five guards. _I think they went overboard with the damn guard situation._ I became slightly nervous at this point. The woman gestured to the chair, where I assumed they wanted me to sit. As I approached the other side of the large heptagonal table, three of the guards started to move forward while two stayed back. Then I noticed it was Kane, who had a frown plastered on his face, moving the chair out for me to sit. I sat in the chair while Jaha went to sit across the table next to Abby and Kane moved to the spot on the other side of Jaha.

"So, Jessica, it seems we have a lot to talk about." He began.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not speakin' till I get Quackster back."

"Quackster?" he asked in disbelief and confusion.

"Yes. My stuffed duck." I looked around and received blank stares from all around. "It's not like he's going to attack anybody or anything, he is a harmless stuffed duck." Abby smiled and stood.

"I know exactly who you are talking about. I'll go get him." She walked around the table towards the door before disappearing. There was a brief moment of silence before Jaha spoke up.

"Your friend sai-"

"No. I'm not saying anything until Quackster is in _my_ hands." I crossed my arms, glaring at both Jaha and Kane.

"Jessica." Kane started. My glare intensified and focused on him.

"I. Want. My. Duck." I stressed. These guys were _not_ getting anything out of me until Quackster was in my possession. I would have beaten the crap out of Kane if that's what it took. Lucky for him, Abby had just walked through cradling Quackster. I instantly perked up when she gave back my best friend. I snuggled with him bouncing up and down in my seat while Kane and Jaha looked at me wide-eyed and Abby smiled with delight. "Okay, what do you wanna know?" I asked gleefully.

"Um…well…first of all, were did you come from?" Jaha asked, still eying me like I was the cutest mutation he's ever seen.

"Well, what did my friend tell you? By the way…where is she?" I asked suspiciously.

"This isn't her int-" Kane began, but was cut off by Abby.

"She's in the infirmary with my daughter, Clarke." She explained. My eyes went wide.

"…What did she do this time?" I was afraid to know the answer.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly alright. She's just hanging out with Clarke for now." Jaha added with a smile. I nodded.

"Well, to be honest, we're from New England." I decided to play along and not know that we were in the goddamn future.

"New England?" Jaha asked, confused. "Is that a station we haven't heard of?"

"Station? Oh yeah this is space!" I exclaimed just then remembering where I was.

"Um, yes." Jaha replied, slightly confused. "Damon." He called to one of the guards. The one I beat the crap out of stepped forward. "Check the database for anything…New England." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and walked away.

"Why are you here?" Kane asked, a little stiffly. I hesitated.

"I'm not sure…one minute I was in my dorm and the next I was staring into space." I shrugged. "…Space…"

"Okay….now what do you like to do in your spare time?" Abby asked.

"I like to swim, read, swim, draw, swim, fight….oh, and swim." I dragged out.

"Swim?" Jaha was obviously confused, whereas Kane was slightly disturbed; probably by the fact I just said 'swim' four times in the same sentence. Abby also seemed to be confused.

"Yeah it's when you….oh…." The realization finally dawned on me that they probably didn't even know how to swim. Their expressions urged me to go on but I refused to even try to explain it.

"Okay, now you said you like to fight?" Jaha asked cautiously.

"Yup." I replied.

"How did you learn to fight?" He pushed.

"I used to be a martial arts student. I'm a black belt now and teach….or taught at the school." I explained.

At that point, Damon came back and gave Jaha a tablet. He read through it, all the while asking me more questions. I was getting exhausted just from answering.

"It's surprising." Jaha commented.

"What?" I asked.

"You knocked out ten of my men, also beating the crap out of one of my best. There's no way you are just a martial arts student." Kane ranted, obviously upset.

"Teacher." I corrected, giving him an agitated look. "I'm a teacher. Not a student." Realizing his mistake, he sat back down, having also stood up getting caught up in his rant. Once he was sitting, I continued to explain. "I've also spent a few semesters abroad training with the military." Throughout that sentence, I never broke eye contact with Kane, glaring at him the whole time. He also never stopped eying Quackster and me. I took notice that he was eyeing Quackster. "Do you have a problem with Quackster?"

"N-"

Jaha interrupted "Your duck is very adorable, now, if you don't mind; would you consider yourself a threat?"

"Wow, blunt much?" I said sarcastically, trying not to roll my eyes. "That was a heat of the moment thing and I apologize about…well sorry Damon, for your face, I'm sure normally, it'd look fantastic. I shouldn't be a threat unless if it means my life is in danger. Happy?" Most of the tension dropped after my answer. I looked at Damon and he gave a short nod, indicating he understood. Hopefully.

"Well, I suppose that's it for now. Damon will lead you back to your cell until we decide what you will be doing for this community. We will see you shortly." Jaha gave a head bow as Damon walked towards me.

I groaned on the inside. _Why does it have to be the one I nearly killed?_ I pleaded in my thoughts. I wanted to apologize again, though I knew that would have been going overboard a little. The walk to the cell was silent. It was also awkward. He never said a single word, which made it that much worse. I decided to take advantage of this opportunity and think of ways to get Abby and Kane together. Or at least, eventually. It was a short distance, at least that's what it felt like once we reached the cell. He opened the door with his keycard, closing it as I plopped onto my bed. I noticed that Belle was still not there, so I glanced down at a sad-looking Quackster. _I know, I'm bored too._ I thought back. Since there was nothing else to do, I hugged him and laid down, falling into a light slumber.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of a door opening and closing. A coldness touched my arm as I looked over to see Abby on the ladder. She mouthed a 'morning' probably trying not to wake Jess. I nodded in reply as she motioned for me to follow her. I slid off the bed, still sporting my Pokémon sweater, ripped jean shorts, ripped black tights, and thigh-high black converse. She sauntered out the door and I followed suit. I didn't bother to question her when we were walking towards the council room, though I was slightly nervous as the guard walked behind me. He had a bruised eye and a cut lip, though very handsome. The walk was longer last time, though it only felt like minutes because I was already in the council room. It was the same set up as last time; three guards – now including the one behind me. At the table, Jaha sat in the middle, Abby next to him, and Kane on the other side. Jaha smiled and welcomed me to sit in the same chair as last night.

"So, Isabella, we have come to a decision." Jaha began. My breath hitched at the serious tone he was carrying. _They're going to float me, I just know it!_ I thought as my heart raced faster. I crossed my fingers underneath the table.

"You will be working in the medical department under my direct supervision. My daughter, Clarke will be there to teach you what you need to know. You will study the works of the medical center and other such duties." Abby finished with an excited smile. I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Abby and Jaha. Kane had a scowl evident in his pale features.

"What…?" They were allowing me to stay. Jaha chuckled at my reaction.

"You're lucky, too. Abby vouched for you to be Clarke's assistant so you wouldn't have to…do anything too difficult." He explained. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Abby stood, gesturing me to follow her once again. I thanked them at least twice or three times as I lightly skipped out the door, a grin making its way onto my features. As I followed behind her towards the infirmary, she explained to me the rules of the Ark. She had also begun to ask me personal questions, adding in that I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to.

"You said you like to write novels? What genre do you write?" She asked kindly. I just barely noticed that there were no guards with us.

"Yes." I replied as monotonous as possible. "I like to write about adventures and romances."

"That's wonderful, I love genres like that, though I hardly have the time to think about them considering I'm a member of the council and a medic also." She stated, the sadness in her voice completely uncloaked. I gave a 'hn' as a confirmation I had heard her. "You're a shy one aren't you?" She asked, obviously amused. I nearly stopped short. _Am I that obvious?_ I asked myself.

"I guess so…" I replied half-heartedly. I heard a chuckle as I watched her dirty-blonde hair bob up and down as she walked. Another few agonizing minutes later, we finally arrived at the infirmary.

"Clarke." The older woman called out to a blonde young girl. The teen looked up from her patient; a young boy with a scrape on his knee – all fixed by the time she came over to us. She looked at me, a brightness shining in her blue-green eyes. "Clarke, this is Isabella. She will be working with you from today on as your assistant. You will teach her everything she needs to know to work in the med department. Understood?" Clarke's eyes shone brighter with every word her mother was spewing out.

"Yes, I understand." She gave a quick nod and pulled me away. Apparently her shift was over so she took me to the library…which was on the other side of the station. The whole way to the library, she explained how badly she wanted a female friend around the department. "Sure, I've got Wells, but I can't talk to him like girls should be talking with their best friends, you know? I'm so glad I won't be the only teenager in that infirmary, also. Anyway, how old are you?" She asked, still pulling on my wrist.

"I'm, uh, seventeen." I replied. She suddenly stopped.

"When is your birthday?" She spun around, wide-eyed at my answer.

"Late…December…" I trailed off, unsure of what she was to say next.

"So we're both Capricorns!?" Her excitement just kept climbing.

"I guess so…." I replied, laughing nervously. _I wonder what Jess is doing_ …

* * *

 ** _Let us know what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So we may have had a bit of fun with this because well we could..._**

* * *

Exhausted as I was, I couldn't fall asleep. I clutched Quackster in my arms as a child would do, and crawled to the floor of my cell. I lied down on the cold ground to stare at the plain, metallic ceiling. Losing track of time, I had to guess that the door opened maybe a few hours later. I didn't bother looking up when the deep voice echoed through the cellblock.

"Anything interesting on the blank ceiling?" he asked.

Refusing to move my head, I rolled my eyes over to the culprit. It was the blue-eyed man with a black eye; Damon. "Nah, Not really, the color varies slightly but that's it, I suppose." I started to sit up to stand on my feet.

He shrugged. "I have orders to bring you back to the council room. Am I right to assume you will not injure me any further?"

A small smile escaped from my chapped lips. " Again, I'm sorry. I just…I over react when someone injures me and it…just…it…yeah let's just go to the council room."

Nodding, his medium-short black hair shifted slightly as he moved to the hallway. I followed him with a tightened grip on Quackster, my heart racing. I wonder what they're going to do to me… I thought, nervous for the upcoming events. I decided to ask Damon some questions, trying to get my heart back to normal again. "So….Damon?"

"Yes?" He asked not looking back.

"Why are they calling me to the council room, again?" It was a dumb question, but I had to ask to make sure.

"It's kind of your verdict. I don't know, they don't tell the guards much of anything."

"Ooohhh." I groaned.

What's the worse they can do to me, though? Will they actually float me? I'm from the past so… wouldn't floating me cause consequences for now? And if they don't float me, what are they going to do to me… I think I now regret beating up half his guard, I thought in anticipation. Though I remembered the walk as being slightly longer that morning, we arrived to the room before I even realized it. Following Damon, I took a breath and tiptoed in. I had no idea as to what was going to happen. I saw the previous members of the council sitting in the same seats as earlier that day; Jaha was in the center and Kane and Abby off to his sides. The same chair I sat in was void of any life form. I sat in the empty seat and stared at the three across from me. I took another breath and placed a stoic expression that could match Kane's. Here we go. I locked eyes with Jaha, who, to my dismay, had a very serious look clouding his dark features. My heart began to weigh heavily in my chest as I absentmindedly tightened my grip on Quackster. I also noticed the four other guards in different corners of the dim room, aside from Damon who stood behind Jaha. I also noticed that Kane was still eyeing Quackster….

"Jessica." He demanded. I nodded slightly, letting him know I was hearing him. "You, being an extraordinary fighter from what I've heard…" I notice Kane's brown eyes dart towards Jaha. "…and I, as chancellor, have the ability to offer you a one-shot opportunity, should you take it; which you will." I noted the smirk creeping up on his face. "Jessica will be Marcus Kane's personal body guard from here on out."

My eyes went wide. I couldn't hide the shock – and horror – of this situation. What!? Me…and Kane!? No! No, no, no….NO! Just….what!? My mind was going a mile a minute. I mean…Kane was a jackass! He's absolutely no fun at all! This job will be Hell to pay! Don't take it, Jess! But…I have to…if I don't, they'll float me for sure! I think….What do I do?! I have to take the job. I have no choice…. Wait…I'll give them an ultimatum. They need me, I mean…they just said I'm extraordinary…Hell, I'm even better than Damon. They can't afford to float me…right? I have to try. I looked him straight in the eye, and probably said the most childish thing a twenty year old can say.

"I get to have Quackster present whenever I feel like having him with me." My voice was blunt and expectant. It was perfect. It wasn't until just then where I noticed that Kane had gone wide-eyed, darting his eyes back and forth between me and Quackster. Jaha was a millisecond away from answering me when Kane stood from the table and abruptly pulled Jaha to the back of the room, murmuring something I couldn't quite catch.

* * *

Kane nearly dragged his chancellor out of his seat mumbling a; 'can I talk to you?' while heading towards the back of the dark room. Once they were in the corner, Jaha broke out into a wide grin.

"What are you doing?" Kane asked, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, his other hand placed on his hip. "That was not the original plan! Now that duck is going to be following me everywhere!"

"Yes, I know." Jaha replied lightly, trying his best not to start laughing at his co-worker's dismay. He turned his heels giving a slight chuckle before sauntering back to the table, Kane grudgingly following behind. "Damon." He was back in business mode, earning a nod from the young man still behind the chair. "This is an order; go and find Isabella. Bring her to their new quarters."

* * *

 ** _Let us know what you think!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry I forgot to update this story earlier**_

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. Not five minutes ago, she was blabbering on about how she 'finally found a female friend' and the second we walked into the library, she stops her bantering. How does that work? She was calm and collected whilst browsing the database for information I would need to study for that department. I stood only a few feet away from her as she intently glared at the screen. I dimly noted the tablet plugged into the mainframe. Fiddling with my ring-necklace, I heard her comment that she liked my shirt. I looked down and remembered that I was wearing a Pokémon sweater. Forgetting that she couldn't see me, I nodded and gave her a 'thank you'. A few moments later, she unplugged the tablet, handing it to me.

"Here, this has all the info you need for now. Don't go overboard in studying; you'll fry your brain. Trust me, I've done it before." She chuckled. I nodded as her eyes shifted to the door behind me. Heavy footsteps could be heard throughout the room. A frown crept up on her face as I turned around to see what she had been staring at. "Why is there a guard here?"

Good question. "I'm not…sure." I shrugged. It probably has something to do with living arrangements, considering we're new here. I wonder if they'll have me and Jess room together. Or…wait…did Jess do something? Uh-oh… I turned to Clarke and asked, "So tomorrow, I'll meet you at…?"

Clarke look back at me, ultimately confused. "Um yeah, just come to the infirmary around nine. You should read up; just the first two chapters." She nodded briefly before taking off, passing the guard on her way out.

I nodded my head slightly and placed a fake smile on. Hugging the tablet, I made my way over to the smiling guard. He had black hair and deep blue eyes; one of which seemed bruised. It was the same man who escorted me with Abby earlier that morning. I wonder if he somehow managed to piss off Jess or something…. I thought, chuckling slightly. Nah, he probably got those cuts and bruises from something else. As I approached him, his smile became kinder. Or at least, that's what believed I saw.

"Hello." He bowed his head in greeting. "My name is Damon and I was sent by chancellor Jaha to take you to your new living quarters."

Called it. I mentally high-fived myself. I gave him a small smile. "Alright, thank you." I nodded my head politely and we set off. The walk was long, due to the living quarters being almost on the other side of The Ark. He barely said a word the entire time, so I began to think…

So…since we're on The Ark…that means that I traveled into the future. How many years has it been since 2015? Damn…like two or three hundred right? Something like that. Oh…my god. What…I could meet Bellamy! And possibly bring Bellamy and Clarke together sooner! No…bad Belle, bad! I can't do that! That'd change the entire show! But, seriously….I totally could. Or I could date Bellamy for a little while…maybe…then again this guard….Damon is kinda hot. I bit my lip. He has a nice broad back, too now that I think about it. Oh, I wonder if Jess actually has met Damon. Probably, since he came to get me, he probably already escorted Jess to the room.

Without realizing that Damon had stopped at a door, I kept walking, still deep in my thoughts, until I heard a throat clear. "Ma'am, your room is here. Unless you really want to sleep in an airlock…" He smirked.

I immediately stopped dead. "Oh…um, that wouldn't be a good idea would it?" I could feel my cheeks grow hot as I turned back toward him.

He shook his head, seemingly trying to conceal a laugh. "Not unless you plan on floating yourself."

"Uh…yeah…definitely not." I shook my head, still embarrassed.

He gestured his hand towards the opened door. "Then this would be your room. Although they have not issued a keycard for you yet… don't lock the doors when you leave until you do get the keycard or you'll have to get me to unlock it."

"Oh, okay, thank you." Coming to him for help might just be something I'll have to do on my free time…I thought with a smile.

"Is everything alright?" His deep voice interrupted my thoughts, I assumed he caught me grinning to myself like an idiot. I shook my head, thanked him again and entered the room. "You're welcome. Come get me if you need anything." He held out his hand for me to shake. I slid my small palm into his large one, shook it, and he turned his heels to march away down the hall.

I waited a moment. _I didn't even tell him my name_ …I realized before closing the large metal door.

* * *

I watched as Damon left to go to Belle. Directing my attention back to the council members, I noted the wide grin Jaha had plastered onto his face and Kane giving a scowl like one I've not even seen on the series of the hundred. Abby was trying to conceal her giggles…which made me all the more cautious. Unconsciously, I squeezed Quackster again.

"There have been several attempts on Kane's life every year he's been on the council, therefore, this is a dangerous job and we are counting on you to protect him." Jaha explained. "Though, make no mistake; this does not mean risking your life unnecessarily." I nodded, urging him to continue. Abby cut in before Jaha could get another word out.

"Kane may seem like a push-over, but really he's just all bark and no bite." She laughed as she looked over to Kane, whose frown became deeper, if that was even possible.

"Abby, that's not something for you t-" Kane begun, the anger in his voice evident.

Okay, this is going to get ugly real fast. I need to get out of here. Then again…it's a Kabby bicker…it might be the only one I witness for a while. Damn, I wish I had some popcorn. Or a pop-tart…or some ramen! That sounds soo good right now…. Man, Jaha looks like he's enjoying this. Look at him, leaning back in his chair, grin on his face, and arms crossed. It's like watching a tennis match! But…much better. Uh-oh – are they actually starting to fight?! This is not good, someone should stop them. But…what if they like do that cute 'make-up' thing where they just suddenly make up without realizing it? If I was to witness something like that…that'd be awesome! Okay, time to break this love-session up.

"Fine! I'll take the job." I exclaimed. "Just…" I continued just as I got their attention back, "what exactly will you have me do?" Jaha stared astonished that I was able to actually get their attention, while Kane looked like he was still fuming and Abby looked somewhat embarrassed…but still mad.

"You'll be following Kane around all day." Ugh…no! I thought; it really was going to be Hell. "You're schedule will be every day for two weeks, and then you will get seven days off; it will be a cycle." Even worse!

"Two more questions." I pushed, looking at them expectantly. Jaha gave a slight nod for me to continue. "One; will I be on call at all times even through a random event of an emergency?"

"Yes. You will be part of the guard, and all guards are on-call for any kind of emergency." Jaha explained. "The only time you will be excused is if you are either ill or Kane tells you that you are off for that time."

"Okay…" Somebody is going to have to fill me in on the rules of the Guard. "Two; do I get to spar?" I asked, anticipating the answer, praying that it's a yes.

"Of course." Jaha looked at me, confused. Well…okay, I was just asking. Why are you looking at me like that? "As part of the guard, you will be contributing at least one hour – if not more – a day to train that you are off duty. The training room is open twenty-four hours every day except for Unity Day. Is there anything else you would like to ask?" I get to spar! Yes! I sharply sucked in air through my teeth as I came up with another question.

"Yeah…uh, do I have to wear that padding that the other guards wear?" I asked nervously. I really did not want to wear that crap.

"Ah, about that…" Oh, crap…crap…no! Shit, damn it! Crap! Craaapppp! "You will not have to wear the padding on one condition." My eyes widened. What is it?! "You have to be able to really handle blows of any sort, along with – hopefully trying your best – to avoid getting hit with an electric baton." Thank…god. "Also…" Ugh…. "You and your friend will need a change in clothing. Your attire is not common in this community, therefore will be questioned by the rest of the Ark; which we do not want."

"Okay, no problem; I can take hits; I can apparently take the electric baton; clothes can be changed – just let me keep my clothes just in case we end up back in the past at some point. Also, you may need to send your best persuader to get Belle's Pokémon sweatshirt – maybe even the whole guard…."

"Why's that?" Abby asked.

"She really loves that shirt, and she will put up a fight for it – she even bit someone because they pulled on it trying to get her attention." I laughed at the memory; poor Brandon.

The three looked on in shock and horror; I was even surprised to see a little amusement in Jaha's dark-brown eyes.

"So…" I began, trying to continue the conversation. My attempts were futile.

"So she actually bit someone for a shirt?" Abby asked, obviously trying not to break out into laughter. I nodded, a frown on my face. I kind of want to nap…. "I see, well, how about if we allow her to keep her shirt, though she will have to change out of it and into a new one?" She asked. I nodded again.

"Yeah, that'd probably be acceptable. Just…don't touch the shirt. No matter what. Unless she willingly gives it to you – for whatever reason." I warned. "Don't. Touch. The. Shirt." I repeated.

"Alright, now that that is all settled I-" Jaha began, yet Abby cut in.

"Wait, what about the gold ring around her neck? With the silver chain? That ring is definitely out of place here…especially with those engravings…." She trailed off worriedly. She was talking about the Lord of the Ring's ring; and I totally understood her point.

"Yeah, that too. Don't touch it. The only time anyone should ever touch it is when you want her to sit in a corner and starve herself until she gets it back. Which I don't advise you to do. One time…" I began. "I took the necklace away from her because she wouldn't stop fiddling with it. She locked herself up in her room for days, not eating or drinking; she came out looking like she was half dead after I slipped it under her door." I shivered at the memory.

"Oh my…well we will just have to ask her to hide it under her shirt, then." Jaha laughed nervously.

"Yeah…so…when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at seven a.m., someone will give you a tour of the Ark whilst going over the rules and regulations of the Guard." I nodded as I saw Damon walk through the door. Jaha continued on, not even glancing back at him. "It was wonderful meeting you, Jessica, and I shall see you around." He stood from his seat to leave, though before he exited, he looked back with a smirk. "Oh, and good luck!" He winked and dashed out.

Yeah. You totally set me up with Kane on purpose. Jackass. I thought grimly. The minute he walked out, I looked over to Kane and Abby to find Abby standing from her seat. Oh, no! Do NOT leave me with Kane alone! I cried out in my head. Kane was glaring at me…which made me much less comfortable than before.

"Damon." He demanded. Damon gave a short 'Yes, sir' and motioned me to follow.

 _Well, this kinda sucks. I thought briefly. I'm basically stuck with the biggest meathead on Earth and…well actually he'd be the biggest meathead on The Ark…and I have to follow all his orders, I also have to wake up at an ungodly hour tomorrow, and then I'm going to be escorted around the station probably by Kane since he's my freakin' mentor. How did my life even come to this? I mean, not even twenty-four hours ago I was in my dorm doing my calculus homework while watching Doctor Who with Belle and the next second I'm two hundred or three hundred years into the freakin' future? Or…is this another universe? Whatever, either way we somehow magically traveled somewhere somehow. My head is starting to kill me. This whole situation just seems wrong…but I'm not getting any bad vibes from this…._


End file.
